¡Ya dejen de mentir!
by RominaZ
Summary: Todos mentimos, o bueno, "maquillamos" la verdad. ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera forma de saber cuando una persona miente? Sorprendente lo que la tecnología puede hacer..
1. Esas son mis amigas

Hola nuevamente (:  
En vista de que no me destruyeron, por lo cual sigo viva (de verdad gracias) quise seguir tentando mi suerte y ahora vengo con esta loca idea.

* * *

Summary. Todos mentimos, o bueno, "maquillamos" la verdad. ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera forma de saber cuando una persona miente? Sorprendente lo que la tecnología puede hacer..

* * *

**Disclaimer.**InuYasha y demás personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi**.**

* * *

Kagome estaba contenta, se encontraba en una hermosa pradera en plena primavera. El paisaje era simplemente precioso, se sentía en el cielo. _Sé que puedo volaaaar.._

Vio un tronco cercano y se recostó. Cerró sus ojos, los parpados ya le empezaban a pesar. Sentía que pronto caería en un profundo sueño. Todo era felicidad hasta que sintió estrellarse en su cabeza.. ¿Un papel?

— Señorita Higurashi, ¿le molestaría leer el siguiente párrafo? — preguntó el profesor, sabiendo que Kagome había dormido a pata tendida desde el inicio de su clase y que era imposible que le respondiese.

— Etto.. l-lo lamento profesor, me perdí, prometo que no pasará otra vez — habló una avergonzada Kagome.

— _No pasará otra vez en mi clase de hoy querrá decir_— pensó el profesor ya algo molesto de esa situación. Aun se preguntaba que pasaba en la casa de su estudiante para que se enfermara tanto y de TAN raras enfermedades. Además, las pocas veces que asistía se quedara dormida a la primera palabra que decía. A pesar de todo, ella no parecía darse por vencida. _Oh, si este pobre profesor supiera por todo lo que su alumna tenía que pasar.._

Por su parte Kagome ya no podía sentirse más frustrada. De verdad que lo intentaba pero se sentía muy cansada, no entendía qué había hecho para que su vida fuera tan complicada, pero no se quejaba. Después de todo gracias a esto había conocido unos buenos amigos y a InuYasha.. sonrió al pensar este último nombre.

— _¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento? ¿Seguirá molesto?_ — pensaba Kagome, y es que como ya es conocido tuvo varios problemas para tratar de convencer a nuestro terco hanyou de volver a su casa, nada que unos "abajo" no pudieron arreglar.

— Ttss.. Kagome... ¡Kagome! — escuchó bajito, escaneó el salón con la mirada y vio como Ayumi agitaba las manos como loca mientras el profesor leía con los ojos puestos en su libro.

— ¿Queeeé? — susurró lo suficiente alto para que solo Ayumi la escuchara. Ella se dio cuenta y empezó a señalar su carpeta y la de Kagome.

En ese momento se dio cuenta del papel que estaba en su carpeta, el que la había despertado de su hermoso sueño. Se dijo a si misma gritarle a Ayumi apenas sonara el timbre de salida. Abrió el papel y leyó:

_Kagome llevas dormida ya casi una hora, ¿sigues enferma?  
Seguro tuviste problemas con tu novio rebelde.  
Lo sabía, discutiste con él toda la noche por eso estás tan cansada. Él puede ser la razón de tus enfermedades, sisi ¡son enfermedades de origen psicológico!  
Ese muchacho solo te dará problemas. Si sigues con él tendrás un mal futuro. Su matrimonio no funcionará. Tú y tus hijos sufrirán mucho. Tu perro destruirá tus zapatos, tu gato arañará tus cortinas..._

Kagome suspiró, tenía 15 años y sus amigas ya la estaban casando, ya hablaban de hijos y hasta de mascotas.

—_Aunque una vida con InuYasha sería maravillosa._— se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba, movió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. Se salteó hasta la parte final y leyó:

_.. Mi hermano me comentó que en la nueva tienda de electrodomésticos vendían unas pulseras "detectoras de mentiras". Yuka, Eri y yo queremos que nos acompañes a ver de qué se trata, Yuka no cree en esas cosas y yo creo que se equivoca. Además te distraerás un poco. Si nos acompañas, te prestaremos nuestros apuntes._

Lo que Kagome leyó fue: **SI NOS ACOMPAÑAS, TE PRESTAREMOS NUESTROS APUNTES. SALVARÁS TU VIDA ACADÉMICA, ENTRARÁS A LA UNIVERSIDAD Y TENDRÁS UN FUTURO PRÓSPERO COMO LA NUEVA PRESIDENTA DE TU NACIÓN.**

Las amigas de Kagome sí que saben como convencerla.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el final del día de clases y sus amigas se acercaron a Kagome.

— ¿Nos acompañas Kagome? — preguntó Eri  
— Claro, vamos— respondió— ¡_Por fin me podré poner al día!_ — pensó contenta con ojos de borrego y juntando las manos.

Caminaron a la tienda que se encontraba a una cuantas cuadras de ahí, total no estaba muy lejos. Ya solo faltando 2 cuadras, pudieron ver una larga cola personas que habían sido atraídas por este novedoso invento.

— ¡Wow! La cola es enorme, pero bueno eso solo significa que debe funcionar— soltó Ayumi mirando inquisitivamente a Yuka.  
— No lo creo, son solo personas que se dejan engañar por publicidad, _marketing. _— se defendió Yuka.  
— Calma chicas para que salgamos de dudas ¿por qué no lo compramos y probamos si funciona o no? — Ahí estaba Eri con la voz de la razón, siempre tomándose las cosas con mucha calma y positivismo.  
— ¡Sí, esperaremos! — afirmaron Yuka y Ayumi mientras se miraban fijamente y sus ojos ardían.  
— Chicas.. yo quisiera etto.. los.. apuntes— habló despacio Kagome que se había mantenido callada al ver como Yuka y Ayumi estaban en una "guerra de miradas".  
— Ay Kagome no me digas que no te da curiosidad por saber si funciona o no— le respondió Eri, Kagome iba a tratar de negarlo pero fue interrumpida rápidamente— Ves, esperaremos además, no creo que se demoren tanto..

_3 horas después..  
__6:23 p.m  
__Estado: Muriéndose de frío, ansiosa, cansada, cayendo en coma de aburrimiento y muy próximo a estado vegetal._

— Chicas, vámonos ¿sí? Ya está oscureciendo— Kagome trataba de convencer a sus tercas amigas.  
— Kagome ya estamos llegando.. ¡mira es nuestro turno! — exclamó Yuka que frotaba sus manos por el frío.  
— Buenos noches, bienvenidas a tiendas "Tu electrodoméstico a bajo precio" donde el electrodoméstico que busca está a bajo precio, el monto de su compra es de $19.90— recitó la cajera como si la frase la hubiera dichos enésimas veces en el día. Se miraron entre sí por unos segundos y al final todos vieron fijamente a Kagome.  
— El monto es de $19.90— volvió a decir la cajera extendiendo su mano y mascando el chicle con la boca abierta, no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos. Kagome suspiró.  
— _Con que por eso me trajeron_— pensó Kagome entregando un billete de 20 dólares.  
— ¡Siguiente! — gritó la cajera, que seguro tendría una larga noche.  
— Chicas, ya que por fin logramos comprarlo, me gustaría que me prestaran sus apuntes— les dijo Kagome, de verdad que era buena y muy paciente, pero todo tiene un límite.  
— ¡Claro Kagome!, pero.. ¿no crees que ya es muy tarde para sacarle copia? — Kagome les iba a reclamar que todo había sido porque querían averiguar si el dichoso invento funcionaba pero fue interrumpida— Además, hay un examen muy importante el lunes. ¡Oh, mira que tarde es! Nos tenemos que ir, lo sentimos, ¡adiós!— y desaparecieron en un solo parpadeo. Kagome se quedó en blanco parada ahí en medio de la vereda.

_Esto es increíble, teniendo amigas así ¿para qué enemigas?  
Estuvimos desde temprano haciendo una cola por 3 horas para comprar las pulseras esas.  
Claro claro, si necesitan algo díganle Kagome. Porque ella siempre ayuda a todo el mundo.  
Aysi aysi  
Encima de que me estoy congelando. Y..  
¡Está comenzando a nevar! Nooo, lo que me faltaba. Moriré sepultada por la nieve. Encontrarán mi cuerpo azul después de dos días._

— ¿En qué piensas Kagome? Si recién está empezando a nevar— se dijo a sí misma. Estaba actuando tontamente, aunque era cierto que la temperatura había bajado considerablemente.

Camino por una cuadra en silencio hasta que sintió que algo caliente la tapaba.

— ¿Pero qué es.. ¡Inuyasha! — gritó emocionada.

Después de días de no verlo y aunque se fue gritándole no podía evitar emocionarse. De verdad que lo llegaba a extrañar en muy poco tiempo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando. En medio de la calle. Todos los miraban. Parecían mucho más que amigos. En realidad, no le molestaba lo pensaran, se sentía tan segura en sus brazos, pero conocía a Inuyasha y eso de la muestra de afectos en público no era lo suyo. Le retiró el abrazo sonrojada.

— Inuyasha, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Me viniste a buscar? — preguntó curiosa  
— ¡Keh!, no seas tonta. Hoy es el tercer día no lo recuerdas, dijiste que irías a tu casa por solo 3 días. Además, empezó a nevar.. — esto último lo dijo de forma baja pero Kagome lo pudo captar. Sonrió, sabía que era la forma del hanyou de decir "estaba preocupado por ti".  
— Vamos Inuyasha, todavía nos quedan unas cuantas cuadras por..  
— Así no llegaremos nunca. ¡Sube! Ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo.

Llegaron a su casa en un menos de 5 minutos.  
Como siempre la madre de Kagome convenció a Inuyasha de quedarse a cenar. No hay nada que un buen bistec no pueda hacer.  
Cenaron y Kagome aprovechó en darse un baño antes de partir al día siguiente.

_En la mañana.._

— ¡KAGOME! ¿Qué tanto empacas? ¡Vámonos de una buena vez!— La paciencia no era una virtud de Inuyasha.  
— ¡Abajo! ¿Qué no vez que estoy empacando lo más rápido que puedo? Además, son tus sopas instantáneas las que me hacen demorar. Mmm.. creo que tengo todo. ¿Qué haces en el piso? Vámonos. —dijo dirigiéndose al pozo devora huesos.  
— ¡Keh!, tonta.. — y saltó de la ventana de Kagome.

_Y ya del otro lado.._

— ¡Kagome! — gritó Shippo tirándose a sus brazos emocionado de verla nuevamente  
— ¡Señorita Kagome!, ¡Kagome! — gritaron Miroku y Sango contentos de ver a su amiga.  
— ¡Chicos! ¿Cómo andan? — les contestó sonriendo.

Pasaron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y como ya es costumbre Kagome empezó a repartir los regalos que había traído de su tiempo.

— Kagome, ¿qué es esto? — preguntó Shippo con curiosidad cogiendo una pequeña caja azul.  
— ¡Oh! ¡Las pulseras detectoras de mentiras! — se sorprendió Kagome al ver que se encontraban en su mochila amarilla, sus amigas en su huida se habían olvidado de pedírselas.  
— ¡¿Qué?! — gritaron todos al unísono sorprendidos.

* * *

Y.. ahí se los dejo.

¡Qué mala soy!  
Es para crear intriga xd  
Sé como se siente, ya me ha pasado asdfghjklñ  
QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS QUE ME APOYARON EN MI PRIMERA HISTORIA-¡Trágame tierra!- DE VERDAD QUE SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI  
Ahora, tengo unas cuantas ideas para poner en aprietos a estos chicos wuajaja(?)  
Si tienen alguna loca idea, mándenmela trataré de poner todo lo que me envíen ;)  
¡Cierto! La idea viene del programa peruano (soy peruana c:) "El valor de la verdad" con Beto, el programa pasado salió Susy Díaz ._.  
Sin más los dejo, no me odien. Y lamento si no hubo mucha acción, es algo introductorio ya viene lo divertido c:  
¡Hasta luego!  
Atte. Ro


	2. ESO ES MENTIRA

Hola, ¿como están?  
Sé como se siente la espera akjsajsl  
Ya se los traje ;)

* * *

Summary. Todos mentimos, o bueno, "maquillamos" la verdad. ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera forma de saber cuando una persona miente? Sorprendente lo que la tecnología puede hacer..

* * *

**Disclaimer.**InuYasha y demás personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi**.**

* * *

_Y anteriormente.._

— _Kagome, ¿qué es esto? — preguntó Shippo con curiosidad cogiendo una pequeña caja azul.  
— ¡Oh! ¡Las pulseras detectoras de mentiras! — se sorprendió Kagome al ver que se encontraban en su mochila amarilla, sus amigas en su huida se habían olvidado de pedírselas.  
— ¡¿Qué?! — gritaron todos al unísono sorprendidos._

* * *

La cara de asombro de sus amigos no tenía precio.

Aunque con justa razón, si eso era novedoso en su época ¡imagínense 500 años atrás!  
Donde no tenían inodoro, duchas, terma, microondas… En fin, se entiende la idea.

— Ajá, como lo escucharon. Es un nuevo invento de mi época, dos de mis amigas tuvieron una discusión porque una no creía que estas pulseras funcionaran.

— ¿Y sí funcionan, señorita Kagome? — preguntó curioso Miroku

— Aun no lo sé— respondió apenada con una sonrisa— ¿creen que deberíamos probarlo?

— No lo sé Kagome, puede ser peligroso— habló Sango preocupada. Ella todavía no confiaba en las cosas de la época de su amiga, no porque no confiara en Kagome sino que todo eso seguía siendo nuevo ella.

— ¡Keh! ya que Miroku es tan curiosito debería de ser el primero— respondió con una pequeña sonrisa el hanyou. _¡Oh!, ya sé por donde irá esto..  
__  
_— ¿Y-Yo? — Miroku empezaba a sudar frío y se movía nerviosamente.

— Por supuesto Excelencia. Total, usted no tiene nada que ocultar ¿oh sí? — Sango se acercaba apuntándolo con el dedo a medida que decía estas palabras. Era SU momento y tenía que aprovecharlo. Averiguaría todo lo que pudiera sobre el libidinoso monje. Una enorme aura negra crecía sobre su cabeza y su risa malvada interna casi salía flote.

—C-Claro que no S-Sanguito— respondía Miroku negando con las manos mientras retrocedía miedoso.

— Mmm.. veamos— Kagome empezó a abrir el paquete mientras sus amigos se discutían.

Al final tuvo que romper la caja porque el "abre fácil" no sirvió. _Qué novedad..  
_Cuando por fin logró abrirlo, pudo ver que habían dos bonitas pulseras: una plateada y otra roja.  
Le llamo la atención, eran delgadas y no parecían ser muy complejas. Se colocó la roja y está se cerró inmediatamente. Le gustó como le quedó, pensó que la podría usar como accesorio.

— Kagome, ¿y para qué sirve la otra? — preguntó Sango dejando de lado la discusión con Miroku.

— No sé, pero también es muy bonita

— ¿Me dejas verla Kagome? — Sango cogió la pulsera plateada, volteó hacia Miroku y se acercó a él lentamente. Antes de llegar inclinó su cabeza y le guiño el ojo. Miroku al principio no lo comprendió pero captó el mensaje, corrió detrás de Inuyasha fingiendo esconderse.

—¡¿Qué haces Miroku?! Sé hombre y enfrenta tus problemas— reclamaba molesto el peliplateado

— ¡No dejes que se escape Inuyasha! — Sango sí que era una buena actriz, corrió "a ponerle la pulsera a Miroku" pero no apuntó bien y se la puso al Inuyasha.

— ¡Sango mira lo que hiciste! — Inuyasha trataba de sacarse la pulsera

— ¡Inuyasha, la romperás! ¡ABAJO! — gritó Kagome.

_Nono, eso sí que no. Estas pulseras me costaron caro y Ayumi sería capaz de hacer que compre otras, y no. No estoy dispuesta a hacer cola, morir de frío y a pagar 20 dólares de nuevo..  
_

— Tonta, ¡¿por qué lo hiciste?! — dijo Inuyasha mientras se levantaba del piso.

— Lo ibas a romper, ¿no es así? — lo acusó Kagome

— Claro que no— se defendió Inuyasha, pero en el momento en que lo dijo se escucho con una fuerte voz computarizada: _ESO-ES-MENTIRA_. Mientras la pulsera de Kagome vibró.

— ¡Inuyasha, tu muñeca habla! — gritó Shippo apuntándolo con su dedo acusador.

— Ohh, conque así es como funciona las pulseras.. ¡Y por eso vienen de par en par!— Aclaró Kagome— Tranquilo Shippo no pasa nada— le dijo sonriéndole con ternura.

— ¡Keh! No entiendo estas cosas.. ¡espera! ¿Disfrutas diciéndome "abajo"? — le preguntó Inuyasha.

—¡No, claro que.. — _ESO-ES-MENTIRA, *silencio incómodo*_— Jajaja— río nerviosamente.

— ¡KAAAAGOMEEEE...! — gritó Inuyasha mientras fruncía el seño.

—Etto.. es que hay veces en que.. ¡Te lo mereces! — se defendió Kagome mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacía otro lado abochornada.

— ¡¿Que me lo merezco?! ¡¿Y qué hay de ti cuando coqueteas con ese lobo rabioso?! — le reclamó molesto Inuyasha.

— ¡¿YO?! ¡YO NO LE COQUETEO AL JOVEN KOUGA!, no entiendo por qué te pones celoso— exclamó enojada.

— ¡¿Que YO me… ¡Yo no tengo celos de Kouga! — _ESO-ES-MENTIRA, _Kagome sintió su pulsera vibrar, no sabía si gritar de la emoción o reírse de la cara avergonzada de Inuyasha. Por su parte él se había volteado y cruzado de brazos en su típica pose. Soltó una pequeña risita.

Miroku, Sango y Shippo se encontraban un poco apartados mirando la escena, incluso comían canchita de Dios sabe dónde habían sacado.  
Sango se alagaba mentalmente por tan fabuloso plan, se le ocurrió en el último segundo y no perdió tiempo, agradecía que su Excelencia haya entendido sus intenciones tan rápido. ¡Oh! Kagome no se podría quejar nunca, lo había hecho por ella y solo por ella. Ya era hora de que sus amigos dieran el siguiente paso. Su amiga se lo merecía, era buena con todo el mundo. Además Inuyasha se tenía que dar cuenta que él no era el único que pretendía a su amiga. Aparte del joven Kouga, estaba un tal Hoyo que una vez mencionó Kagome. A parte de ellos Kagome parecía ser un imán para los monstruos que siempre buscaban el momento de raptarla. ¡Esperen! ¿Inuyasha sabía de Hoyo? Se le acababa de prender el foquito..

— Kagome, ¿el joven Hoyo también tiene esas pulseras? — interrumpió Sango cuando Kagome se aproximaba a hablar con Inuyasha. Vio como las orejas de Inuyasha se voltearon ¡Bingo! ¡Oh, ya se había ganado el cielo de las mejores amigas!

— Grr, ¿quién es Hoyo? — Inuyasha preguntó entre gruñidos

— Etto.. es un amigo de mi colegio— respondió algo asustada ante la cara **"lo-desgarraré-lo-destriparé-me-haré-collares-con-sus-intestinos-y-bailaré-asereje"**

— ¿Eres solo su amiga?— preguntó aun molesto, no podía disimular su molestia

— Sí, él me ve con una amiga— _ESO-ES-MENTIRA *silencio fúnebre* _Inuyasha salió corriendo— Espera, ¡INUYASHA! — Kagome salió corriendo detrás de él.

Kagome sabía que el Joven Hoyo la veía de una manera especial, pero temía que Inuyasha reaccionará mal y no se equivocó. Hoyo solo era un buen compañero de clases, la persona que le traía raros regalos.

— ¡Inuyasha! Espera.. ¡ABAJO!— sí que Inuyasha corría rápido

— Kagome, ¡¿por qué lo hiciste?! — Kagome todavía estaba agitada, había corrido lo más rápido que le dio los pies

— De verdad.. que corres.. muy rápido ¡uff! — habló con dificultad Kagome, después de calmarse se dio cuenta que estaban a lado del pozo, se sentó y apoyó la espalda en la madera. Esperó a que Inuyasha se acercara, y así lo hizo.  
Suspiró, estaba frustrada. No sabía qué decir.

—Inuyasha ¿recuerdas lo que te pregunté aquí? — susurró Kagome

— ¿Eh.?

— Te pregunté si podía seguir a tu lado y así lo he hecho. Te hice una promesa— Kagome le sonrío, y un silencio reinó. Inuyasha sabía que era verdad, aun si la pulsera dijera lo contrario. Una imperceptible sonrisa se formó en sus labios

Kagome se levantó, se sacudió la falda y miró a Inuyasha.

— Vamos, se deben de estar preguntando en donde estamos..

— Sí, ¡espera! — Inuyasha cerró los ojos y olió el ambiente— ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁN AHÍ, SALGAN SI NO QUIEREN MORIR!

— Inuyasha, ¿pero qué.. — entonces vio como sus amigos salían de unos arbustos. Espera, ¡¿la habían escuchado?! Se sonrojó hasta las hebras del cabello. Por su parte Inuyasha perseguía en círculo a los chicos gritándoles toda su vida.

_¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA! Espera, ¿qué había dicho? Ni me acuerdo como llegamos a esta situación, yo me estaba probando la pulsera y ¿cómo llegó la otra a la muñeca de Inuyasha?  
S.A.N.G.O  
Seguro ella tiene algo que ver. Sisi esto tenía escrito Sango por **TOOOODAS** partes.  
Las amigas que tengo..  
Nota mental: Agradecerle a Sango lo más pronto posible.  
Pero ahora ¿cómo nos quitamos estas dichosas pulseras?  
Le podría decirle a Inuyasha que las quitara pero las rompería. Y NO PIENSO PAGAR OTRAS..  
Entonces, ¿cómo? ¡¿CÓMO?!  
¡Espera! Kagome Higurashi, si serás **¡EL MANUAL DE INSTRUCCIONES!**_

Así fue como a nuestra querida amiga Kagome se le prendió el foquito, pero nadie la puede culpar.  
Ya que, ¿quién lee el manual de instrucciones?

* * *

Y sé acabo c:

Lamento si fue algo corto y si le faltó algo D:  
¡Muchas muchas gracias por el apoyo!  
Significa tanto para mí..  
Hasta la próxima ;)  
Atte. Ro


	3. Ya es costumbre

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Para los que pensaron que ese "se acabó" se refería a que ya había acabado la historia, pues no askjañ  
Lamento si hubo malentendidos D:  
Bueno, bueno empiecen a leer ;)

* * *

Summary. Todos mentimos, o bueno, "maquillamos" la verdad. ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera forma de saber cuando una persona miente? Sorprendente lo que la tecnología puede hacer..

* * *

**Disclaimer.**InuYasha y demás personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi**.**

* * *

_Y anteriormente.._

_Así fue como a nuestra querida amiga Kagome se le prendió el foquito, pero nadie la puede culpar.  
Ya que, ¿quién lee el manual de instrucciones?_

* * *

Nuestra despistada Kagome se acordó de la existencia del manual de instrucciones, ahí se encontraba la clave para sacarse las pulseras. Solo tenía que ir a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, recoger el manual de instrucciones y leerlo. Muy simple.

— ¡Chicos, volvamos a la aldea! — gritó a sus amigos que seguían "jugando" a las chapadas. — ¡Abajo! Deja de jugar Inuyasha.

— Tonta.. ¡¿por qué lo hiciste?!

Caminaron todo el camino de vuelta, hasta que vieron la aldea. Entraron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y ..¿Qué encontraron? Nada. Absolutamente nada.

— P-p-pero la caja estaba aquí, lo abrí aquí. ¡Dios, juro que estaba aquí!

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó Inuyasha irónicamente

— ¡Claro que estoy segura! ¿Me crees atolondrada o qué? — preguntó Kagome con una mirada que fácilmente podría matar a alguien antes de que esa persona dijera "Keh"

— N-noo— _ESO-ES-MENTIRA._ Ohoh, Inuyasha se escondió detrás de Miroku mientras temblaba como perrito. Kagome no estaba precisamente de buen humor.

_Esto no está bien. Estaba aquí. Las cosas no se mueven solas, no les crecen patitas y caminan. Y dudo mucho que hayan duendes, aunque pensándolo bien si hay dragones, pulgas que hablan y zorritos mágicos. ¿Puede haber de todo, no?_

Lo que Kagome no sabía es que el plan de último momento de Sango, incluía deshacerse de la evidencia. Lo que había hecho la brillante Sango es pedirle a Kirara que se transformara y que quemara la caja y el manual ¿algo extremo? ¡Pff!, nada del otro mundo..

— Lo encontraré, estoy segura. Nada me detendrá, podrían pasar horas y yo.. — su dramático monólogo fue interrumpido por el sonoro ruido de su estomago que reclamaba alimento. Se sonrojó. Era tarde y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Tenía que cocinar, Shippo seguro tenía hambre. — Se me pasó la hora, lo siento chicos. Cocinaré un poco de ramen— les comunicó a sus amigos.

— ¡Keh!, ya era hora.. — dijo Inuyasha por lo bajo. Kagome lo escucho. Si que a Inuyasha le gusta tentar su suerte. Mejor que se fuera agachando, tragando tierra en 3,2,1..

—¡ABAAJO!

_Después de un rato.._

— Listo, ¡chicos a comer!

Decidieron comer al aire libre, era un día hermoso y decidieron aprovecharlo con un picnic. Colocaron un mantel en el césped y se sentaron.

—Señorita, esto está delicioso— ¡puntos para Miroku!

— Kagome, te quedó muy bien— ¡puntos para Sango!

— Gracias por la comida, está muy rica— ¡puntos para Shippo!

Y bueno Inuyasha seguía tragando como pozo sin fondo. Era común de él, amaba el ramen. _Su amor platónico_

De verdad que se esforzaba. Inuyasha comía como si no hubiera un mañana, como si la batalla contra Naraku fuera al día siguiente. En un punto, se detuvo. Dejó su comida a un lado y olisqueo. Ohoh…

— Grr, apesta a lobo…

A los pocos segundos apareció en un remolino el susodicho, corrió elegantemente hacia su objetivo y cogió las manos de su objetivo con una sonrisa que podría hacer desmayar a más de una, para su mala suerte Kagome no era una de ellas.

— Kagome, ¿cómo estás preciosa? — preguntó Kouga ignorando olímpicamente a Inuyasha, que curiosamente estaba debajo de él, para ser más específicos: en sus pies. Sirviéndole como banca.

—Ehh, bien joven Kouga..

— ¡Déjala Sarnosito!— le reclamó mientras le mostraba los dientes y tenía la mano derecha en la funda de Colmillo de Acero.

— No te vi Bestia, espero que hayas cuidado muy bien de mi mujer.

— Grr, ¿quién dices que es tu mu..

— Etto, ¡¿ha comido joven Kouga?!— interrumpió Kagome cambiando el tema tratando de salvar la situación, no tuvo una muy buena elección que digamos— Todavía tenemos un poco de comida..

— ¡¿Qué?! Le darás MI ramen a este lobo apest ..

— ¡Abajo! Venga joven Kouga debe estar hambriento ¿Le gustaría sopa? No está muy caliente, pero..— preguntó Kagome cordialmente

— Me comería todo lo que preparases, debe saber muy bien— Kagome suspiró, nunca escucharía a Inuyasha decirle eso. Él simplemente no era así. No importaba. Ella no lo amaba por decir cosas bonitas, si no por todo lo que él era.

Kagome sirvió la sopa que aún se mantenía tibia en un recipiente de plástico.

Lo que sucedió a continuación pasó en cámara lenta, al fiel estilo de matrix.

Kagome, que estaba arrodillada, se disponía a entregar a Kouga lo último que quedaba de sopa instantánea. Inuyasha apareció de Dios sabe donde tan rápido que nadie lo vio. A excepción de Kouga que logró darse cuenta. Este último intentó coger la sopa y retroceder. Inuyasha aceleró y trató de coger la sopa. Lo logró. Pero, Kouga también lo logró coger. Forcejearon. La sopa resbaló. La gravedad actuó. Con la fuerza que hicieron se dirigió hacia un lado. No al pasto exactamente. 1 segundo después, en toda la cabeza de Kagome había sopa. Estaba empapada en ramen. Ella no estaba saltando de felicidad precisamente. Alguien se las iba a pagar. Alguien que pueda ser enterrado en el suelo. Ohh, alguien visitará a los dinosaurios.

Kagome tomó aire..

— Abajo, abajo, abajo, ¡ABAJOOOOO!, ¡UY! ¡TONTOOOOOOOO! — respiró, se calmó un poco. — Disculpe joven Kouga, ya no quedó más comida. Lo lamento.

— No te preocupes Kagome, está todo bien. No tienes la culpa que este animal sea tan bruto— esperó por si Kagome lo contradecía, sonrío y prosiguió—, aun así te ves muy bonita.. Bueno me voy, cuídate mucho y ya sabes, si te aburres de este perro te puedes ir conmigo.

— Este lobo es un..

— ¡ABAJO! Iré a sacarme esta sopa del cabello, tendré suerte si se quita toda y no queda el olor— y se fue al río, renegando por lo bajo

— Y tenía que ser el perro tonto, si serás.. — ese había sido el cometario de Shippo. Siempre en el momento adecuado.

— Mocoso, ¡¿a quién le llamaste tonto?! — Era la hora de huir de Inuyasha.

Sus amigos negaban con la cabeza. ¿Nunca aprendería la lección? Parece que no.  
¡Y a Sango se le volvió a prender el foquito! _A este paso tendría que cambiar de foco._

— Excelencia, no cree que el** JOVEN KOUGA** tenga intenciones de** ESPIAR A KAGOME MIENTRAS SE DA UN BAÑO**. Seguro que se fue en la dirección contraria para despistarnos, pero **ESAS DEBEN DE SER SUS VERDADERAS INTENCIONES**, ¿usted qué cree?

— Bueno, la señorita Kagome** TIENE MUY BUENA FISONOMÍA,** yo que Kouga **NUNCA DESPERDICEARÍA ESTA MARAVILLOSA OPOR**.. ¡Ay, mi cabeza! — gritó Miroku al recibir un golpe departe del hanyou, quién se fue corriendo en la misma dirección de Kagome. — ¡Ay, y eso por qué?

— Tampoco tenía que explayarse tanto, excelencia. Pero bueno, que bien que entendió mi plan.

— Claro Sanguito, yo siempre estaré a tu disposición— dicho esto deslizó su mano en la retaguardia de Sango.

— No se haga el graciosito excelencia— dijo pellizcándole el cachete muy fuerte.

_En el río.._

_¡Ahh! Por fin tuve la oportunidad, después de casi un mes de volver a mi casa, darme un baño con el sagrado y todo poderoso champú y pasa esto. Felizmente que estas pulseras son resistentes al agua. Inuyasha es verdaderamente egoísta. No cocinaré más ramen para él por meses, por mí que le suenen las tripas hasta la eternidad, hasta el infinito y más allá. Que venga a arrastrándose a pedirme perdón y en ese momento, EN ESE MOMENTO.. ¿Consideraré perdonarlo? Puff, a quién engaño. Pero es que él.._

— ¡Ahh! — gritó de pronto Kagome al ver una horrible criatura, posiblemente una indefensa lagartija.

— ¡¿Qué pasa Kagome?! ¿Te encuentras..— gritó Inuyasha apareciendo en la escena, pensando que podía ser Kouga, pero se quedó helado a ver a Kagome desnuda.

— ¡ABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! — gritó Kagome metiéndose en el río.

Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y salió del agua con la toalla envuelta en su cabello, no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda y ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre y eso era malo, ¿cierto?

— Señorita Kagome, ¿me podría decir qué fue lo que paso? Aquí Inuyasha no quiere abrir la boca.. — preguntó Miroku lo más inocente que pudo. Claro que entendió la situación, no hacía falta ser un genio. _El plan había sido perfecto.._

— Etto, lo que sucedió.. yo me estaba bañando y .. lagartija.. grité.. Juancho— Kagome hablaba incoherencias y estaba sonroja como una manzana madura.

— Ohh, creo comprender; así que viste a la señorita desnuda y te quedaste ahí parado..

— ¡NOOO! — _ESO-ES-MENTIRA_, Miroku sonrío, se sacudió el polvo imaginario de las manos y se fue…*silencio* Ok, era cierto que se había quedado ahí parado pero fue porque la sorpresa del momento. Okok, tan mal tampoco estaba la vista.. Volviendo con Kagome ¿podría estar más roja? _Dudo mucho que fuera posible _— ¡Keh! Todo es tu Kagome.

— ¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡¿por qué sería mi culpa?!

— Si no le hubieras dado MI ramen esto no hubiera pasado. Fue a propósito, ¿no es verdad?

— Pero claro que no, por quién me.. _— ESO-ES MENTIRA_, okok, tenía que admitir que lo había hecho con algo de intención aunque el tema haya salido sin querer. Pero es que Inuyasha era tan terco —, lo lamento..

—¡Keh! No nos preocupemos por esas tonterías, vámonos— y sonrío de lado. Era su forma de decir: Yo también lo siento, no pasa nada. Kagome también sonrió, ese era **SU** Inuyasha. Tal vez todo este asunto de las pulseras los llevaría a cosas buenas, después de todo lo incómodo..

* * *

Y hasta ahí el capítulo c:  
Lamento si fue muy corto, me fui de retiro 3 días. Alejada del mundo, la tecnología, ni la hora sabíamos jeje.  
Ojalá que alguna sonrisa les haya sacado, muchas muchas gracias por el apoyo :')  
¡Cualquier comentario y/o sugerencia, bienvenida sea! :]

Atte. Ro


	4. Inuyasha NO ES de piedra

Hola c:  
Antes que todo lamento mucho, mucho la tardanza D:  
Me pueden colgar crucificar, como quieran (incluye tomatazos)  
Estuve muy ocupadaaa la academia, tareas everywhere D:  
Bueno, ya no las distraigo :c  
Ahí les va :B

* * *

Summary. Todos mentimos, o bueno, "maquillamos" la verdad. ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera forma de saber cuando una persona miente? Sorprendente lo que la tecnología puede hacer..

* * *

**Disclaimer.**InuYasha y demás personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi**.**

* * *

_Y anteriormente.._

—_¡Keh! No nos preocupemos por esas tonterías, vámonos— y sonrío de lado. Era su forma de decir: Yo también lo siento, no pasa nada. Kagome también sonrió, ese era SU Inuyasha. Tal vez todo este asunto de las pulseras los llevaría a cosas buenas, después de todo lo incómodo.._

* * *

— Tienes razón— concluyó contenta de que el bochornoso momento haya pasado.

— Sube— habló Inuyasha agachándose para que Kagome pudiera subir.

— En realidad preferiría caminar, no hace tanto frío.. Además hace tiempo que no estamos solos los dos— y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, muy al estilo Kagome.  
Cogió tímidamente la mano de Inuyasha, al ver que no la rechazaba la apretó con un poco de fuerza y comenzaron a caminar lento, muy lento.

— Inuyasha, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un juego? — dijo de pronto Kagome

— ¿Un juego?

— Sí, un juego. Tú sabes lo que uno juega..

— ¡Keh! Sí sé que es un juego, me refería a qué clase de juego tonta.

— Ahh.. es un juego de preguntas rápidas, puedes preguntar lo que quieras. Empecemos una tú y una yo— antes de que Inuyasha pudiera dar su OPINIÓN Kagome habló— ¿Le tienes miedo a… la muerte?

— No, y ¿tú?

— Mmm.. sí creo— _Piensa rápido, no preguntes esas cosas, mm..algo más serio_— ¿Alguna vez has estado con una mujer? —lo dijo tan rápido que recién cuando salió de su boca se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. ¡_Mayday mayday aborten aborten!_

— Tonta, ahora estoy contigo— dijo Inuyasha como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kagome mientras se golpeaba mentalmente contra un pared mental por tan salvaje pregunta. ¿Habrá sido su subconsciente?

— NOOO, me refiero a si has tenido algo ÍNTIMO— respondió avergonzada, Inuyasha no había entendido la pregunta *silencio*— Mmm, sabes qué me-mejor ol-olvi..

— Kagome, eres una pervertida— dijo Inuyasha después de procesar las palabras e interrumpir a Kagome.

— ¡Hey! No soy una pervertida. Es.. SOLO curiosidad— ¡_ESO- ES- MENTIRA!_ — Bueno, ejem.. ¡solo responde! — dijo nerviosa _BENDITAS PULSERAS_

A nuestra Kagome, siempre le había picado la curiosidad por saber si Inuyasha había tenido ALGO MÁS con Kikyo. En el fondo sabía que no era posible, pero siempre queda la duda. Ahora estaba segura, había sido su subconsciente.

— …

— Inuyasha..

— …

— Inuyasha, responde..

—..

— ¡Responde! — ya la había puesta más nerviosa, si era posible.. Iba a llegar al borde de la histeria. _Y si de verdad tuvo algo más, Dios. Lo sabía, ¡lo sabía!_

—¡No! ¿Acaso seré Miroku? ¡Keh! — Kagome soltó EL suspiro. Como si todos sus problemas se fueran junto con el aire de sus pulmones. _Y qué si hubiera llegado a tener algo en el pasado, al fin y al cabo el pasado es pasado. _Pasado pisado, había escuchado decir en su tiempo. Le afectaría sí, pero no se puede hacer nada para cambiar el pasado.

— Tonta, te estás poniendo azul..deja de soplar— y le empujó delicadamente la cabeza. _Ya no me debo de preocupar, Inuyasha es piedra.._

— Jaja, lo lamento— rio— ¿No tienes nada que preguntarme?

— E..

— ¡Kagomeeee!

— ¿Shippo?

— ¡Kagomeeee!

— ¡Shippooo! Dime, ¿qué sucede? — preguntó atrapándolo en el aire.

— UFF.. ¡Parece que nos han robado!

— ¡¿Qué?! — preguntaron al unísono muy asombrados

Kagome se subió a la espalda de Inuyasha, ya no faltaba casi nada así que llegaron muy rápido y encontraron a sus amigos muy asombrados.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — preguntó Kagome

— Kagome, parece que fueron unos bandidos. Después de que gritaste, su Excelencia fue a verificar, cuando Shippo y yo íbamos también, nos encontramos, y al volver vimos todos los utensilios desarreglados. Es mejor que revises si te falta algo..— le relató Sango

— Revisaré mi maleta..

— ¿Unos débiles humanos? Ya verán cuando los atrape— dijo Inuyasha mientras se tronaba los nudillos— MM.. No puedo captar sus olores, huele a incienso— Frunció el ceño a la vez que se tapaba la nariz

— Ohh, así que fueron muy astutos. Tal vez sabían Inuyasha, que tú nos acompañabas. No eran tan tontos después de todo..

—¡Keh! No me importa, igual los atraparé y sufrirán lentamente..— *mirada malévola de Inuyasha*

Por otro lado Kagome revisaba su maleta, mientras reflexionaba sobre la delincuencia en el Sengoku. _Tan profundo.._

— Mmm.. parece que no falta nada. Esperen, qué despistada.. ¡Mi pijama y mi _sleeping_!

_Noooooo, justo en la temporada de Invierno. Esto solo me pasa a mí. Ahora, ¿con qué demonios dormiré? Solo tengo un polo y un short que es para casos de emergencias y son diminutos. La culpa la tiene el clima hace un calor horrible por la mañana y luego baja la temperatura a un frío invernal._

—** ¡Se me congelará el trasero! — pensó molesta en voz alta Kagome. Se ruborizó, ¿había dicho eso en voz alta?**

— ¿Qué dijo señorita Kagome?

— N-nada

— ¿Y qué te falta Kagome?

— Mi pijama y mi sleeping..

— Bueno, podrías dormir en un futon y.. ¿no tenías ropa aparte?

— Sisi, tienes razón.. —

Sango sonrió. Esta vez se había superado a ella misma, era perfecto.  
Qué foco ni qué foco, se le prendía la lámpara.  
Se había confabulado con Miroku e incinerado lo que había sido "robado" y no había dejado pruebas.  
Incluso había hecho que Shippo actuara, y había montado una escena.  
SITUACIONES EXTREMAS, REQUIEREN MEDIDAS DESEPERADAS.  
Hizo el saludo del puñito con Miroku y Shippo, y volvió a la "escena"

— Ammm bueno, yo tengo sueño, creo que me iré a dormir— fingió morirse del cansancio

—¡Keh! Si todavía no es tan tarde. — dijo Inuyasha

— Nosotros somos humanos y no tenemos tanta energía como tú, Inuyasha— le respondió Sango.

— Sanguito tiene razón Inuyasha, será mejor descansar

Cada uno se fue a cambiarse por su lado, mientras Kagome maldecía por el frío que iba a pasar.

Llegada la noche todos se acostaron, todos a excepción de Inuyasha- que dormía casi nunca— y Kagome que seguía tras un árbol negándose a salir. No quería que nadie la viera con lo que usaba. Era un polito de tiras blanco delgado y bien ajustado, y un short blanco y celeste que fácilmente era la mitad de su falda. Si pensaron que su falda era corta, ya se imaginarán el short. Un look completamente veraniego usado, en su mayoría, en la playa. Kagome que no había ido a la playa desde hace dos años, no lo había usado y se había quedado al fondo de su cajón. Y como suele suceder terminó siendo pijama. Algo muy común, en realidad.

Empezó a correr un viento helado, que hizo que Kagome temblara.

— Sal de ahí te congelarás.. — le dijo Inuyasha que estaba sentado en su típica pose con los brazos cruzados.

Kagome se resignó, no podía quedarse ahí toda la noche. En algún momento tenía que salir. Se dio ánimos a sí mismo y caminó a paso firme.

A nuestro Inuyasha se le abrió la mandíbula hasta el piso, pero rápidamente la cerró y disimuló. Miró hacia otro lado. Esa ropa no dejaba nada a la imaginación..

Kagome, que no se dio cuenta de la reacción de Inuyasha y se metió rápidamente a dormir, se tapó lo más que pudo. El frío entraba hasta los huesos. Cerro los ojos y se durmió. Lo que no sabía era que había dejado a Inuyasha batallando contra él mismo.

Ya que la mente traicionera de nuestro hanyou, revivía a cada segundo la imagen de lo que había llegado a ver horas atrás. Por más que trataba de desviar a su mente de ese tema, la imagen siempre volvía. Iba a golpearse la cabeza contra una roca, seguro que pasaba por parar mucho tiempo con Miroku. Si eso seguro era. Decidió dormir, eso le haría mucho bien. Podía despejar su mente y así olvidarse del tema. Total, si algo llegará a pasar sus desarrollados sentidos le avisarían. SUS DESARROLLADOS SENTIDOS…

Lo que no sabía Inuyasha es que más tratas de olvidar un tema más te acuerdas de él. Y Inuyasha empezó a tener unos sueños de los más… ¿RAROS?, ya se imaginarán QUÉ estaba soñando nuestro hanyou.

Todo lo sentía tan real, los colores, los olores, la textura de su piel. ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO. Sonría dormido, lo estaba disfrutando_. Sí seguro, mucha junta con Miroku, claroclaro…_

Hasta que sintió un sonido a su alrededor y despertó- ya casi amanecía-era Kagome que tiritaba de frío, Shippo, que acostumbraba a dormir a lado de Kagome la había destapado en sus movimientos nocturnos

Él, que todavía no salía del shock, se acercó como todo buen caballero y se sacó su la parte de arriba de su haori para taparla. Cuando se dio cuenta que CIERTA parte de su fisonomía estaba abultada.

¡AY DIOS!

Salió corriendo como un torpedo hacia el río y se dio el chapuzón de su vida. Se quedó ahí por casi una hora.

Hasta que Kagome despertó y se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Inuyasha.  
Lo buscó y lo encontró pataleando al estilo perrito en el río. Una versión extraña, pero MUY CÓMICA.

— ¿Inuyasha, qué te pasa? — le preguntó divertida

— No me pasa absolutamente nada— _ESO-ES-MENTIRA_

— ¿Pero qué..

**— ¡Hey chicos!, ¿qué les parece si nos vamos a la playa? — preguntó Sango apareciendo de la nada con una sonrisa victoriosa.**

_Ay Dios.._

* * *

Y hasta ahí va el capítulo de hoy.  
¿Qué les pareció?  
Intenté esforzarme para que aunque sea la espera valiera la pena.  
Me vuelvo a disculpar D:  
Un saludo muy especial a:  
Ladydy que a pesar que se le fue la luz comentó, ¡qué linda¡ c:  
A tsuyu otaku, a Kagome555m, que me comentan cada capítulo ¡Significa mucho mucho! :)  
A danita-inu, a Madame Morgan que me ayudó a corregirme desde mis inicios (hace muy poco) jeje  
A serena tsukino chibi, a PamelaAndre, a Miss Smiled, a los _guest.  
_Hubo un comentario de Julieta juarez que me causo mucha gracias, es sobre la mención de "Juancho" el capítulo pasado, resulta que existe un cocodrilo con ese nombre, que ha estado en la cárcel y ha sido detenido por 24 horas LOL  
Las cosas de la vida..

Atte. Ro


	5. Baywatch

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (:  
¿Cómo están?  
Estoy que salto de la felicidad, y si se les ocurre preguntarme el porqué..  
Bueno, ¡por ustedes!  
Vi los reviews, son tan lindas c:  
Y bueno, creo que seguiré abajo, antes lean :3

Summary. Todos mentimos, o bueno, "maquillamos" la verdad. ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera forma de saber cuando una persona miente? Sorprendente lo que la tecnología puede hacer..

**Disclaimer.**InuYasha y demás personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi**.  
**A quien le pongo una velita todas las noches.

_Anteriormente.._

— _¿Inuyasha, qué te pasa? — le preguntó divertida_

— _No me pasa absolutamente nada— ESO-ES-MENTIRA_

— _¿Pero qué.._

— _¡Hey chicos!, ¿qué les parece si nos vamos a la playa? — preguntó Sango apareciendo de la nada con una sonrisa victoriosa._

_Ay Dios.._

— ¡Sango, Dios mío! ¿De dónde apareciste? —dijo Kagome que tenía una mano en el pecho por la impresión.

— ¿Yo? — Sango se hizo la desentendida

— Sí, tú— dijo con cara de "quien-más"

— ¡Ah! ¿Yo? Yooo.. ¡me levanté! y no los encontré por eso vine a ver si estaban bien, no vaya a ser que se encontraran en peligro. ¿Qué clase de amiga sería? — respondió Sango actuando ofendida.

— OK.. Sango, y ¿por qué justo ahora quieres ir a la playa? —le preguntó Kagome con curiosidad

—Creo que sería justo tomar un descanso, además de que no hay pista alguna de Naraku. ¿No estás cansada, Kagome? — le preguntó Sango

— Bueno, ya que lo preguntas estoy algo cansada, nos vendría bien ir a la playa, ¿no?

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted, señorita Kagome— dijo Miroku, metiéndose en la conversación.

— ¡Dejen de hacer eso! Si van a decir algo avisen.

— Yo también estoy de acuerdo, quiero aprender a nada ¿me enseñarías Kagome?

— Claro Shippo, entonces está decidido. ¡Hoy iremos a la playa! Vamos, tenemos que irnos de una vez.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kagome se dirigieron a recoger sus cosas para la excursión, cuando Kagome se acordó de Inuyasha, dio media vuelta y lo encontró todavía metido en el rio. Solo se veían la mitad de su nariz, sus ojos y sus orejas, lo demás estaba sumergido.  
Veía como hacía burbujas como niño pequeño.

— Inuyasha, ¿por qué sigues ahí? ¡Apúrate que tenemos que irnos ya, mientras más temprano mejor. ¿No te encanta la idea?

— En reali..blablablabla— la mente de Kagome se desconectó y dio paso a su imaginación.

*Imaginación de Kagome* (Algo pervertida)

_Se encontraba en una playa paradisiaca con hermosas palmeras, cada una con sus respectivos cocos.  
Ella vestía un biquini blanco que hacía ver su escultural cuerpo, unos lentes negros veraniegos, también un hermoso sombrero y el viento hacía mover su cabello.  
Ella lo cogía con una mano y sonreía a una cámara imaginaria _(sí, dentro de su imaginación)_  
El sol ardía fuertemente, ella se recostaba en una toalla boca abajo con su mentón sobre ambos brazos._

— _Una señorita tan bella como tú no debería de exponer su hermosa piel a este calor desgarrador. ¿Gustaría que le aplicara blooooqueadoorrrrrr?_

_Ella volteaba y se bajaba los lentes para responder— Como guste._

_Se volvía a echar y se relajaba mientras sentía como unos dedos expertos le masajeaban toda la espalda._

—_Terrrrminé_

— _Yo creo que deberías aplicarte tú también._

— _Tienes mucha razón_

_Y en cámara lenta se sobaba mientras se escuchaba como fondo:  
(8) I am too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts. (8)_

*Fin de la imaginación de Kagome*

_¿Yo pensé eso?  
¿Qué tengo en la cabeza?  
Debe ser que el aire ha entrado a mi cerebro, debo despejarme.._

— Sabía que te encantaría la idea.. ¡Apúrate, no tenemos todo el día! — y dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

_Keh, ¿qué le pasa?  
Se quedó con una cara de tonta, estaba perdida en el espacio.  
¿Seguirá caminando?  
Mejor no volteo..  
Bueno, creo que es hora de salir de aquí._

Pensado esto Inuyasha salió del rio, y se dio una sacudida de cuerpo entero, haciendo honor a su nombre, para quitarse la pinta de pollo remojado y siguió el rastro de Kagome.

Por su parte Kagome aprovechó en cambiarse de ropa por su habitual uniforme.

Luego de recoger todas sus cosas se dividieron en grupos.  
Sango y Miroku irían sobre Kirara, mientras que Kagome y Shippo en la espalda de Inuyasha.

El viaje fue de exactamente 1 hora dirigiéndose al suroeste, llegaron y acomodaron sus cosas como pudieron  
Kagome acomodó el mantel de repuesto del picnic como una gran toalla donde todos se pudieran sentar.

— Ya está empezando a hacer calor— comentó Kagome mientras se abanicaba con la mano y soplaba para así tratar de eliminar el calor de su cuerpo.

— Pero Kagome, no tenías el short que usaste ayer, yo creo que lo podrías usar sin ningún problema, quedaría perfecto— le dijo convenientemente Sango

— Mmm, ¿lo crees? No estoy muy segura.

— Anda Kagome, además le prometiste a Shippo enseñarle a nadar, ¿no es así?

— Tienes razón ahora vuelvo— dicho esto cogió su conocida mochila amarilla y se fue a cambiar detrás de algunos árboles.

Kagome buscó en el fondo de su maleta el short, ahora sí lo usaría para lo que había sido hecho.  
Kagome a mitad de su búsqueda, se encontró con la mitad superior de su bikini

_¿Cómo llegó esto aquí?.._

_*FlashBack*_

_¿Desodorante?.. Ya está  
¿Trusas?.. Aquí  
¿Brasieres?.. ¿Demonios dónde están esas cosas? Solo encuentro uno, y la parte de arriba de mi bikini. Bueno me servirá, ya no tengo tiempo._

— _¡KAGOME! ¿Qué tanto empacas? ¡Vámonos de una buena vez!— La paciencia no era una virtud de Inuyasha.  
__  
__— ¡Abajo! ¿Qué no vez que estoy empacando lo más rápido que puedo? Además, son tus sopas instantáneas las que me hacen demorar. Mmm.. creo que tengo todo. ¿Qué haces en el piso? Vámonos. —dijo dirigiéndose al pozo devora huesos.  
__  
__— ¡Keh!, tonta.. — y saltó de la ventana de Kagome._

_*Fin del FrashBack*_

_Ahh, ya recuerdo. Bueno ya que está aquí, lo tendré que usar, ¿no?  
Pero me verán.. por otro lado le tengo que ensañar a nadar a Shippo y no puedo arruinar mi uniforme.  
¡Demonios!  
¡Coraje Kagome!_

— Bueno, no creo que se me vea tan mal. Además combina con el short— el bikini era de un celeste cielo que se amarraba detrás del cuello. Que coincidía por cosas del destino con el short.

Inuyasha estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados sobre la arena con mucha flojera, se había quitado la parte de arriba de su haori para poder soportar el calor que producía permanecer en un lugar por mucho tiempo.

Entonces Inuyasha volteo en el momento justo.

Veía como Kagome corría hacia el sitio donde estaban en cámara lenta, sincronizando manos y piernas al estilo Baywatch *música de fondo incluida*.  
Veía que sonreía y agitaba algo en su mano ¿qué era?

— Inuyasha, ¡ve por ella! — Kagome le lanzó una varita de madera, lo más lejos que pudo

— ¿Ah? — Inuyasha tardó en reaccionar y/o limpiarse la baba, pero fue corriendo por instinto hacia la vara. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello paro en seco y fue corriendo hacia Kagome. — No me trates como si fuera tu mascota— dijo Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo no te trato como tu mascota— le replicó *_ESO-ES-MENTIRA*_— JAJA— se rió nerviosamente.

— Ves que sí, tonta

— ¡Abajo! Ay, pero que grosero— agregó Kagome mirando a Inuyasha que tenía arena en toda la cara.

_En un lado no tan apartado espacialmente, pero sí por Kagome y Inuyasha.._

— La señorita Kagome con ese bikini se ve espectacular— comentó Miroku

— ¿Qué ha dicho su excelencia? — Sango tenía dos llamas en los ojos, y expulsaba energía negativa.

— Que la vista del mar desde aquí es espectacular, Sanguito ¿no lo crees?

— Ah, muy bien excelencia.. —se calmó y se dirigió al pequeño kitsune— Shippo, ¿entendiste el plan?

— Sí Sango, pero podría ser peligroso.

— No Shippo, no dejaremos que nada malo pase. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?

— Está bien

_Volviendo a Inuyasha y Kagome.._

—Mira quien habla de grosero, la que anda exhibiéndose por toda la playa. Debería darte vergüenza Kagome.

—¿Estás diciendo que me veo mal con este bikini?

— Tú misma lo has dicho, te ves mal— *ESO-ES-MENTIRA*

— JA! ¿Así qué mal, no?

— ¡Keh! — se sonrojó Inuyasha y tuvo que voltear hacia otro lado

— Shippo, ¡ven para que te enseñe a nadaaaar!

— ¡Ya vooooy! — Shippo corrió hasta quedar a lado de Kagome— Ya está, antes de todo podría verter nadar, creo que lo podría hacer muy bien si primero te veo nadar.

— Está bien, pero presta mucha atención

Kagome se acercó a la orilla y empezó a nadar mar adentro al estilo _crol _por 20 metros

— ¿VISTE SHIPPOOO?— gritó Kagome desde el mar, mientras flotaba.

— ¡UN POCO MÁS! — gritó Shippo, a lo que Kagome nado 10 metros más adentro.

—_Perdóname Kagome_— pensó Shippo, mientras buscaba de su bolsillo uno de sus trucos para hacer que apareciera un pequeño remolino en el agua.

Pero no tuvo tiempo ya que Kagome, empezó a sentir dolores en su pierna derecha.

_Mierda, calambre, calambre.._

— ¡INUYASHAAAA! — gritó Kagome a todo pulmón, mientras con los brazos intentaba permanecer en la superficie.

— Inuyasha parece que algo le pasa a la señorita Kagome— dijo Miroku al ver a Kagome moviendo los brazos de forma extraña.

— ¡CALAMBREE! — gritó más fuerte Kagome, con esto Inuyasha corrió a su ayuda, y nado la más rápido que pudo. Pero hubo un punto en que ya no lograba ver la cabeza de Kagome. Entonces se zambulló e intentó buscarla. Hasta que la encontró y nadó de vuelta a la playa.

— ¿Shippo, fuiste tú? — le preguntó Sango preocupada

— No Sango yo no hice nada, no sé que habrá pasado.

Inuyasha cargó a Kagome que estaba inconsciente y la colocó delicadamente en la arena.

— ¿KAGOME? ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS?! — gritaba preocupada el hanyou

— Inuyasha le tienes que dar respiración boca a boca— le dijo Miroku

— ¿Qué, yo? — se sonrojó Inuyasha

— Inuyasha, este no es momento. Se lo daré yo entonces— le propuso Miroku

— Tú te alejas— le cortó Inuyasha

Entonces Inuyasha tomo una gran bocanada de aire, y se acercó lentamente hacia los labios de Kagome, estando a un centímetro de sus labios, Kagome pareció recobrar la conciencia pero fue muy tarde ya que Inuyasha le estaba dando respiración boca a boca.

Ella sintió sus labios calientes, a comparación de los suyos que habían estado en el mar. Los sintió y no pudo evitar corresponderle. Movió de forma suave los suyos en un casto beso, a lo que el hanyou correspondió dejándose llevar por el momento.

— Vaya es la reanimación más larga que he visto— comentario hecho por Shippo, siempre en el momento justo.

Ante esto los dos reaccionaron, Inuyasha se paro rápidamente y Kagome fingió toser todavía hechada.

— ¡Keh! Solo fue para reanimarla— *ESO-ES-MENTIRA*

—¿Ah, sí? Pues fíjate que he tenido mejores— *ESO-ES-MENTIRA*

— ¡JÁ! — Inuyasha le sonrió arrogantemente

— ¡ABAJO! ¡TONTOOO!

_¿Será que Inuyasha es bruto de nacimiento?_

_Y hasta ahí el capítulo de hoy.  
Sé que dije que lo iba a hacer antes del domingo pero me pasé por 50 minutos :C  
Ojalá que se hayan reído aunque sea un poquito, una sonrisita ¿algo?  
Para cualquier sugerencia, amenaza y/o idea envíenme un mensaje y trataré de hacerlo posible, lo prometo (:  
Taishita StarkTaisho me pidió que volviera a aparecer Kouga, así que lo hará si o si.  
Un saludo muy especial a:  
Miss Smiled, que me alegró a mí la tarde escribiéndome que había alegrado la suya.  
¡Hey! Sé como se siente la escuela y estamos en las mismas jeje  
A todas y cada una de ustedes: Gracias por comentar, me hacen sentir muy bien. Además de que me ayudan a mejorar [:  
Hay nuevos reviews, ¡bienvenidas! me da gusto que les guste mi historia y muchas gracias por comentar.  
He visto, que son de diferentes países: Colombia, Argentina, Chile, España, Perú.  
¡Wow! Lo que hace la Internet c:  
Atte. Ro_

PD: Tengo una tarea en el Británico (institución de Inglés) si alguna me podría dar el nombre de alguno de sus festivales de sus países, tengo que hacer una exposición.  
Solo el nombre, el que se sepan xd  
Ya yo me encargo de investigar asjkl

_Si no saben ninguno no se preocupen ;]_


	6. Mía

¡Hola! c:  
Algunas ideas llegaron a mi cabecita y tenía que escribir antes de que se escapen.  
Disculpen la hora :C

* * *

**Disclaimer.**InuYasha y demás personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi**. **A quien espero llegar a conocer algún día.

* * *

_Anteriormente.._

_Ante esto los dos reaccionaron, Inuyasha se paro rápidamente y Kagome fingió toser todavía echada._

— _¡Keh! Solo fue para reanimarla— *ESO-ES-MENTIRA*_

—_¿Ah, sí? Pues fíjate que he tenido mejores— *ESO-ES-MENTIRA*_

— _¡JÁ! — Inuyasha le sonrió arrogantemente_

— _¡ABAJO! ¡TONTOOO!_

* * *

— Kagome, ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!—. Exclamó Inuyasha escupiendo arena mientras se incorporaba.

— ¡Uy! Y todavía preguntas..— Kagome se le levantó de forma rápida. Sintió una corriente de aire, que hizo que se estremeciera momentáneamente pero no le prestó atención alguna.

En ese mismo segundo, Inuyasha golpeó y se tiró encima de Miroku. A pesar de que él intentaba zafarse Inuyasha no lo dejaba levantarse.

¿Le estaba tapando los ojos?

— Kagome tu.. — intentó decir Sango señalándola.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que el nudo que había atado detrás de su cuello se había aflojado y ahora caía hacia su ombligo.

Kagome pasó por una metamorfosis; de pálida a roja, de roja a azul.  
Con una cara de vergüenza extrema, acompañado por un tic nervioso en su párpado izquierdo que no paraba de temblar.  
Solo atinó a voltearse, a ponerse de cuclillas y atarse lo más rápido que pudo.

— Pero señorita no debe de avergonzarse, déjeme decirle; es usted perfecta por todos los ángulos.. —. A lo que fue interrumpido con otro golpe de Inuyasha y una mirada furibunda de Sango.— De su alma, me refería a su alma jajaja. — río nerviosamente sobándose los múltiples chinchones de su cabeza.

— Monje libidinoso— refunfuñó Inuyasha entre dientes.

— ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha, es que quieres ser el único que vea a la señorita Kagome? — lanzó Miroku, enarcando la ceja.

—No sé a qué te refieres..— *ESO-ES-MENTIRA*.

Inuyasha maldijo por lo bajo, se giró refunfuñando. Se tiró a la arena colocando sus brazos detrás de su nuca dándoles la espalda.

Sango y Miroku rieron internamente.  
Esta vez no habían tenido casi nada que ver, el destino jugaba a su favor.  
Reprimieron una carcajada.

—Kagome, de verdad lo siento mucho, te puse en peligro—, dijo Shippo casi susurró con cara de pena.

— No te preocupes Shippo, tú no sabías que me iba a dar un calambre. Sé que no fue tu intención— Kagome le sonrío de manera tranquilizadora.

—Pero la verdad es que.. —pero Shippo calló al ver como Miroku y Sango le hacían muecas para que no metiera la pata, los dos movían sus manos frenéticamente negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Es qué Shippo? — preguntó Kagome mientras volteaba a ver lo que tanto observaba Shippo, encontrando a Miroku y a Sango que silbaban mirando las nubes o el espacio exterior. A lo que el monje aprovechó y movió su "mano maldita" a una zona prohibida por lo que recibió más golpes.

— Pero Sanguito, me dijiste que actué normal—. Susurró el monje, luego de incorporarse.

— Yo NO me refería a eso. — dijo Sango en voz baja apretando los dientes, y enseñándole el puño.

Kagome se volvió hacia Shippo después de presenciar la escena de sus amigos, era tan cotidiana que no le sorprendió en nada.

— Sigue Shippo— lo animó a que continuara.

— Eh.. la verdad es que quería aprender a nadar— trató de sonar lo más convincente posible.

— Bueno, te puedo seguir enseñando. Vamos

Kagome caminó 5 pasos cuando sintió una mano que se posaba en su hombro y la volteaba. Encontrándose a un hanyou que la miraba molesto con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?— preguntó fastidiado.

— Voy a enseñarle a nadar a Shippo—. le respondió Kagome como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

— Tú no vas a ninguna parte, te quedas aquí.

— Yo puedo ir a donde yo quiera, ¡solo le voy a enseñar a nadar a Shippo!— lo retó con la mirada.

— ¡Keh, qué molesta!— y sin previo aviso la levantó como si fuera un saco de papas.

— ¡Bájame! ¡No estoy jugando!— se movía inquieta asestándole golpes para Inuyasha eran cosquilleos.

Hasta que la bajó delicadamente sobre la arena. Volteó a su derecha y empezó a gruñir.

_¡Ay Dios!  
Conozco esa cara.  
Tres, dos, uno.._

— ¿Qué haces aquí otra vez, lobo rabioso?— gruñó con molestia, colocándose delante de Kagome, bloqueándole la vista a Kouga.

— A ver a mi mujer, tengo todo el derecho. Ahora muévete. — le respondió arrogante.

— Ya me cansaste, esta vez te destazaré como carne molida, sarno..

— ¡Abajo!— pronunció Kagome mandando al suelo arenoso a Inuyasha por enésima vez en el día— Inuyasha, Joven Kouga por favor no se empiecen a pelear.

Inuyasha había caído dando al descubierto a Kagome. Por lo que Kouga pudo verla a cuerpo entero, vistiendo su bikini.  
Kouga se sonrojó notoriamente, nunca había visto de esa forma a Kagome.  
Sin querer—o queriendo— se fue acercando a Kagome, hasta que quedó a su lado.  
Pero tuvo que retroceder ya que por poco fue cortado por _Colmillo de Acero_.

— Aléjate de Kagome—. Casi escupió Inuyasha, volviéndose a colocarse delante de ella.

— Tranquilo perrucho— dijo despertando del pequeño lapsus.

Inuyasha, se sacó la parte superior de su haori y se la entregó a Kagome.  
Kagome comprendió que quería que se cubriese, pensó por un momento en contradecirlo pero rápidamente se dio por vencida al comprender que Inuyasha lo hacía por Kouga. Inuyasha mostraba mucho en sus acciones y ella no estaba segura si él se daba cuenta de eso.

— ¡Hey, tontos! Si se van a pelear por Kagome háganlo después de que comamos que por aquí nos morimos de hambre— habló Shippo seriamente, haciendo sus comentarios típicos comentarios.

— ¡Keh! Cállate mocoso, iré a conseguir algo de comer—. Agregó Inuyasha dirigiéndose a la orilla para pescar algo.

— Ni se te ocurra, es mi mujer YO tengo la obligación de alimentarla—. Lo siguió Kouga.

_¿"Alimentarla"?  
¿Soy una mascota o qué?  
Puedo conseguir algo de comer yo sola.  
Aunque hace mucho calor jeje  
Bueno, podría dejar que esos dos consigan algo para comer, no es solo para mí.  
Está decido, solo por esta vez dejaré que hagan lo que quieran.  
Pero SOLO por esta vez.  
Además es una sana competencia._

Inuyasha y Kouga pescaban retándose con la mirada.  
Cada vez que uno sacaba un pez, el otro sacaba uno el doble de grande que el anterior.  
Miroku pensaba en todo el dinero que iba obtener vendiendo todos lo peces que esos dos iban sacando.  
¿Esa era una ballena?  
¡¿De dónde rayos Inuyasha había sacado una ballena?!

— ¡Já! Gané— le sonrió de forma arrogante, mientras palmeaba a la ballena a su lado.

— Inuyasha, deja ir a esa ballena.

_Wow, nunca pensé decir eso._

— De igual forma gané— sonrió como niño.

— Sisi Inuyasha ganaste, ganaste—. Habló Kagome, dándole por su lado.

— Escuchaste perdiste lobucho, admite tu derrota.

— ¡Abajo! Vamos a comer, mientras más fresco mejor. ¿Gusta acompañarnos joven Kouga? — preguntó Kagome

— Claro que sí— dijo Kouga sonrojándose levemente.

Kagome puso la dejó que se cocinarán los pescados en una pequeña fogata que elaboró artesanalmente, aunque fácilmente se podían freír con ese calor sofocante que fácilmente llegaba a los 43 °C.  
Y ella que no se podía quitar el haori de Inuyasha, no mientras estuviera Kouga.  
Sentía que transpiraba, felizmente los pescados se cocinaron con gran rapidez.  
Inuyasha y Kouga empezaron a comer o mejor dicho a tragar en otra competencia se acabaron todo, bueno casi todo.  
Quedaba un último pescado, se miraron fijamente.  
Los dos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, pero esta vez Kouga fue más rápido y se lo tragó de un solo bocado.

A todos les brotó una gota en la frente.

Marcador: Inuyasha 1, Kouga 1

— Já, bestia. ¿Ahora quién es el perdedor?

— Kagome, se comieron el último pescado— lloriqueó Shippo—, y todo por estar compitiendo. Pero que se puede hacer, los pobres están desesperados para que les hagas caso.

Los susodichos voltearon inmediatamente y lo miraron, deseando poder pegarle por lo que el kitsuke que rápidamente se escondió detrás de Kagome.

Luego de que Kagome cocinara más, cortesía de los pozo sin fondo. Cada uno se fue por su lado. Sango, Miroku y Shippo por un lado, Inuyasha y Koga por el suyo, y finalmente Kagome que se había echado como vaca mientras esperaba a que bajara la comida.

— ¿Lo harás Shippo?—preguntó Sango

— Sí, pero luego me salvan de Inuyasha.

—No te preocupes, pequeño Shippo. Al final no creo que le importe— agregó Miroku.

Shippo volteó y se dirigió a Kagome que se veía que ya se había relajado bastante. Parecía incluso dormida.

— Kagome, Kagome

— Mm.. ¿Si Shippo? — respondió ella, mientras se estiraba pesadamente.

— ¿Me acompañarías al "baño"? —le preguntó con cara de cachorro.

— Sí, claro. Yo también ya quería ir— le sonrió.

Se dirigieron al bosque, dejó a Shippo un poco más adelante y ella se adentró un poco más.

Kagome volvió a la playa y se dirigió directamente al mar.  
Entró nadando unos 50 metros hacia el fondo, pero paró.  
Volteó y empezó a agitar los brazos frenéticamente.

Inuyasha y Kouga no tardaron en reaccionar y se lanzaron mar adentro.  
Los dos nadaron a una velocidad increíble, faltando unos 5 metros se produjo una pequeña explosión y dentro del humo salió una pequeña bola rosada que flotaba y les sacaba la lengua.

Ellos se tardaron en comprender que había Shippo y no Kagome, la persona que se "había estado ahogando".

Voltearon y pudieron ver a la verdadera Kagome que les agitaba los brazos sonriendo de la forma que solo ella sabía.

Se miraron por un momento y empezaron a nadar de vuelta.  
Estaban reñidos por momentos uno pasaba al otro. Finalmente Inuyasha llegó primero se paró y corrió hacia ella.

— Mía— dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Inuyasha 2, Kouga 1

* * *

_Y aquí quedó el capítulo de hoy._  
_Espero que les haya gustado mucho, mucho c:_  
_Gracias, gracias muchas gracias por los review._  
_A todas y a cada una de ustedes que leen este mensaje(L)_  
_Me alegran la existencia._  
_He visto que hay nuevas lectoras, bienvenidas sean, muchas gracias por leer :)_  
_Cierto, gracias por contestar mi pregunta sobre los festivales._  
_Al final no hubo exposición, típico de los profesores.._  
_Pero he aprendido un montón sobre festivales asjkl_

_Atte. Ro_


	7. Miedo

No sé cómo empezar. Siento mucho mucho la demora.  
Estuve en exámenes bimestrales, más la academia :c  
Lo lamento D:  
(Me sigo disculpando abajo, sé que quieren leer)

* * *

Capítulo dedicado a Clarii99.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **InuYasha y demás personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi**.**

* * *

_Anteriormente.._

_Se miraron por un momento y empezaron a nadar de vuelta.  
Estaban reñidos por momentos uno pasaba al otro. Finalmente Inuyasha llegó primero, se paró y corrió hacia ella._

— _Mía— dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa._

_Inuyasha 2, Kouga 1_

* * *

_Mía, mía, mía.. ¡MÍA!  
¿Qué?  
Tú puedes, voltea con indiferencia.  
Lentamente, y pon cara de no haber escuchado nada._

— ¿Qué dijiste Inuyasha? — preguntó Kagome con la mejor cara de inocencia que pudo.

— ¿Ah, yo? Yo.. nada nada— respondió nervioso mientras retrocedía.

— Con que nada— murmuró— ¡Joven Kouga! Nada muy bien, extraordinariamente diría yo— levantó la voz lo más que pudo, mientras escuchaba como gruñía Inuyasha.

— Sí, duros entrenamientos; después de todo seré yo quien destruya a Naraku, además no soy una bestia debilucha..

—¿Qué has dich..

— ¡Claro!.. se nota. — _*ESO-ES-MENTIRA*_

_Deja de compararlo con Inuyasha, tonta._

Se tapó rápidamente la muñeca en un intento por tapar el sonido, pero la muñeca de Inuyasha vibró malográndole el plan —¿Cuántos kilos puede cargar? — interrumpió Kagome, mostrándole una enorme sonrisa a Kouga.

— ¿Kilos? — preguntó sin entender a qué se refería.

_Cierto, el sistema de medición no está definido en esta época  
¡Qué tonta!_

— Me refiero a que puede cargar mucho peso, ¿no? — arregló su pregunta de forma rápida.

— Ah, sí. Mucha más que la bestia de por allá— dijo arrogante mientras miraba retadoramente a Inuyasha.

— No me hagas reír lobucho, tú qué vas a poder cargar más que yo.

— ¿Me estás retando?

— Si quieres perder.. — remató Inuyasha.

Se miraron cara a cara por 10 segundos, para luego inspeccionar los alrededores minuciosamente, como si buscaran enemigos en el perímetro.  
Entonces empezó Inuyasha, cargando una gran piedra que seguro tenía años sésiles en esa playa, acabó con una pose parecida a la de las revistas adolescentes y para finalizar le mandó una mirada a Kouga.  
Y él no se quedó atrás, ubicó un árbol enorme, lo arrancó de raíz mostrando que tenía cientos de años de crecimiento (¡Salvemos al planeta!) y se lo lanzó directo a los pies de Inuyasha, quién lo miró con cara de "Eso, nomás lobo sin _Pedigree_"  
Inuyasha, corrió hacia el mar y levantó a la— ya conocida— ballena, a la que llamaremos Juana.  
Le sonrió arrogantemente mientras Juana decía algo incomprensible en cetáceo.  
Posiblemente: ¡¿Qué rayos?!  
Kouga se sorprendió por un momento, miró a su alrededor.  
Era una playa; no había la gran cosa, piedras, árboles y… Juana.

Después de unos segundos "se le prendió el foquito", fue corriendo hacia Kagome y la levantó.

— Pero qué.. ¡Suéltala, Kagome no pesa nada! — le gritó Inuyasha.

— Pero vale mucho.. — dijo Kouga mientras miraba directamente a los ojos a Kagome, quien se sonrojó al escuchar tal frase.

Mientras que por el otro lado..

— Sango.. ¿eso vale? — preguntó Shippo inocentemente, sin entender muy bien la situación.

— No sé Shippo.. — respondió ella con la duda impresa en su rostro.

— Shippo, Shippo, Shippo… "En la guerra y el amor, todo vale" — agregaba Miroku mientras negaba lentamente y extendía sus brazos a ambos lados con una sonrisa ladina.

_Claro, con la experiencia que tenía.. _

Regresando con Inuyasha, Kouga y Kagome..

— ¡Já! Ella no caerá en tus cursilerías. Por las puras te gastas, estás quedando como un..

Y es que él vio la escena en cámara lenta.  
Kagome acercándose lentamente al rostro de Kouga y plantándole un casto beso en la mejilla, para luego librarse de su agarre.

_¿Me estaré pasando?  
Tal vez sí, pero.. solo fue un simple beso en la mejilla.  
¿Un poquitín de celos no le hace daño a nadie, no?  
No es para tanto, no es para tanto.._

Difícil que se diera cuenta de la bola de emociones que había desatado en ese lugar.

Empezando por Kouga que se había quedado estático en el mismo sitio, como si hubiera visto a Medusa en persona. Tan contento que, no estaba seguro si moverse o quedarse ahí todo el día, tal vez todo era parte de un sueño confuso y pronto sería despertado por Guinta o Hakaku, a quienes les había sacado una gran ventaja de camino y ya deberían de estar alcanzándolo.  
Tenía la expresión que gritaba claramente: "No me volveré a lavar este cachete"

Le seguía Inuyasha, quien se preguntaba en cuantas partes pensaba cortar al rabiosito, si cortes verticales u horizontales, algo rápido para no espantar a Kagome o lentamente para que sufriera Kouga.  
Estaba celoso, lo admitía, lo gritaba.. por dentro.  
Pero también se sentía terrible, como si una parte de él se hubiera quebrado en ese instante. Un poco masoquista, pero su mente repetía una y otra vez la misma escena.

Y Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara cuyas mandíbulas caían al piso, no podían procesarlo.  
Sorprendidos y algo asustados esperando la reacción de Inuyasha.  
Sango le tapó los ojos a Shippo.  
Sería una muerte horrorosa, algo no apto para niños.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, nada pasó.  
Todos se quedaron en sus mismos lugares, ojeándose entre ellos para ver quién rompería la tensión y Kagome fue la elegida.

— ¡Qué lindo día! —exclamó Kagome, la frase escogida. Una inocente combinación de palabras, claro que no las más apropiadas. Ya que todos— incluso Kirara— se voltearon automáticamente hacia ella con una cara que transmitía un "¿Es en serio?".

Algo que claramente entendió Kagome, pues retrocedió unos pasos nerviosa.

— Etto.. ¡Ah!— trataba de pronunciar Kagome, pero tropezó con un objeto. Algo que debería ser negativo pero sirvió para que el "hechizo" se rompiera y todos fueran a ver si se había hecho daño. Algo que no había ocurrido pues la arena había amortiguado la caída. Ella aún en el suelo, pudo observar mejor el objeto que se había interpuesto en su camino.

Un balón.

— ¿Quién quiere jugar? .. Ok, otro día— rio nerviosamente al ver la cara que todos ponían.

— ¡Keh! — esa fue la última palabra que dijo Inuyasha antes de irse al otro rincón y darles la espalda a todos.

Un silencio sepulcral que pudo haber durado años, décadas, siglos o lo que verdaderamente duró, 10 segundos.

— ¡Esto se debe de arreglar como hombres!— exclamó Miroku y se aproximó al tumulto de pertenencias y sacó .. botellas de _nihonshu_ o más conocido por nosotros como sake.

— Excelencia, ¿qué hacía con eso escondido ahí? — preguntó Sango algo molesta

— Para un poco de diversión Sanguito y para emergencias, y esta claramente es una. El ambiente está muy tenso y qué mejor cosa que un poco de alcohol, además ya está empezando a anochecer, es hora de divertirnos. — dicho esto se sentó y comenzó a servir en dos _choko._ — Ven de una vez Inuyasha, ¿o temes que Kouga pueda más que tú?

Si algo se sabe de Inuyasha es lo orgulloso que es, ese era un reto y él no se corría de las batallas. Mucho menos con ese lobo, ajustaría cuentas con él.

— Nunca.

Mirándose cara a cara empezaron a tomar una tras otra, y tras otra, y tras otra copa. Se servían el uno al otro como la costumbre manda, mirándose directamente a los ojos.

Habían pasado casi una hora y media, y el cielo estaba completamente negro y estrellado. Corría un viento helado pero ellos seguían tomando, y Kagome se abrazaba a ella misma mientras los observaba.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara cansados y aburridos se disponían a dormir.

— Excelencia, ¿no cree que les va a ser daño mucho alcohol? — le murmuró Sango a Miroku.

— Es muy probable, pero espera a que empiecen a hablar..

_Con que ese era su plan.._

Entonces se dispusieron a "dormirse", lo suficientemente cerca para poder captar todo lo que pasara.

— Ya, está. ¡Yo gané! hip- exclamó borracho Kouga me tomé lo último de esas dos botellas. _Solo es una.._

— ¡Todavía falta esta!— se le tomó de pico— ¡Ya gané, sufre!

— ¡Tú sufre, a mí me beso mi mujer! — oh, golpe bajo. Kagome se puso roja por un instante, pero luego se alarmó al ver la expresión de Inuyasha, parecía que en cualquier momento su sangre youkai iba a predominar. Y haría falta más que pegamento para pegar de nuevo a Kouga. — Tienes miedo hip-, miedo a que se quede conmigo. ¡Admítelo!

— Sí, ya. Miedo, ¡si es lo mejor para ella lo haría! — gritó mientras escondía su rostro bajo su flequillo.

— Inuyasha.. — intentó decir Kagome.

— ¡Já! Hip- que bueno que lo admitiste, bestia— habiéndole gritado esto se tiró en la arena, aparentemente dormido.

Inuyasha se apoyó en el árbol más cercano con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados, también parecía dormido.

— Inuyasha.. — quería asegurarle que solo había sido un momento de estupidez, un lapsus.

Lo abrazó muy fuerte y se sorprendió cuando sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban fuerte, pero sin lastimarla. Y lo besó; un beso suave, apenas un roce de labios que se volvió más intenso al punto de dejarlos sin respiración. Se separaron, apoyaron sus frentes y se miraron directamente.

— Estás borracho.. — le murmuró Kagome, temerosa a que solo fuera un impulso producido por el alcohol.

— Sé lo que hago— y le deposito un beso en la frente y se quedó ahí por unos segundo más de lo necesario.

Se quedaron uno al lado del otro, pasado 20 minutos se quedaron en silencio, Inuyasha tenía los ojos cerrados pero ella sabía que no dormía.  
Entonces las vio, las serpientes caza almas revoloteando por encima de los árboles. Volteo lentamente y vio que todos dormían.

_Kikyo.._

Podría callarse, y dejar las cosas como están.  
Pero ella era Kagome, ella no era así.

— Inuyasha, las serpientes caza almas.. — le dijo en voz baja, sabía que él escucharía.

— Kikyo.. — escuchó murmurar a Inuyasha, algo que le dolió mucho.

— Anda, tal vez sea algo importante— _O solo viene a decir "Hola" en el momento justo.._

— ¿Quieres que vaya? — le preguntó Inuyasha

_¿Por qué?  
¿Por qué me la pones tan difícil?_

— Sí— *ESO- ES.. Kagome se tapó la muñeca con fuerza antes de que terminara la frase completa.— La verdad es que no, pero ella puede necesitarte, puede ser algo importante. Sería egoísta pedirte que no te fueras. Ve, por favor.

— No lo haré..

—Anda, por favor..

— Escucha bien, ¡no lo haré! — y la abrazó con fuerza—, me quedaré aquí. Y ahora quita esa cara de tonta que tienes— agregó con una sonrisa divertida.

— Es la única que tengo— dijo fingiendo enojo.

— Lo sé..

Esa noche se quedaron dormidos uno al lado del otro.

* * *

_Owww, no pude evitar meterle ternura.  
Prometo que el próximo capítulo tiene más humor.  
Y ahora mis explicaciones:  
-Primero que todo, mi laptop intentó suicidarse, desde mis manitas hasta el piso  
¡Solo fueron 20 centímetros!  
Pero la muy engreída no quería prender. Así que la mande a arreglar y se tardaron dos días en devolvérmela, para encontrarla más lenta que nunca. Decidí ver videos en YouTube. Y la formatee yo misma y funciona muy, ojalá que siga así._

_-Ya que la formatee se borró el Microsoft Office, todo el paquete y estoy con uno de prueba que es muy lento para abrirse y perdí todos mis archivos :c_

- _Mis exámenes finales, que salí muy bien ¡Estoy contenta!_

_- La academia_

_Y esas fueran las razones-causas-circunstancias por las que no pude actualizar lo lamento mucho :C_

_¡Gracias, muchas gracias!  
A todos ustedes que leen esto, sí a ti te estoy escribiendo.  
60 reviews en 5 capítulos, significa mucho para mí, no tienen idea *-*_

_Este capítulo fue dedicado a Clarii99 (sus fics son muy graciosos), quien me envió un inbox pidiendo que lo continuara, ¡qué linda!  
Lamento la demora D:_

_Y me despido, disculpándome otra vez xd_

_¡Certo! Subiré un one-shot de manera de disculpa este fin de semana ;)_

_Atte. Ro (pueden llamarme así, no sé si ya se los había dicho akjsfbas)_


	8. Hasta en mis sueños

¡Volví!  
Sé que he desaparecido por dos meses.  
Debería ser crucificada, quemada y tirada al río :c  
Lo siento D:  
Me sigo disculpando abajo..  
Ahora, es tiempo de leer :)

* * *

**Disclaimer. **InuYasha y demás personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi**.**

* * *

_Anteriormente.._

— _Anda, por favor.._

— _Escucha bien, ¡no lo haré! — y la abrazó con fuerza—, me quedaré aquí.  
Y ahora quita esa cara de tonta que tienes— agregó con una sonrisa divertida._

— _Es la única que tengo._—_dijo fingiendo enojo._

— _Lo sé..._

_Y se quedaron dormidos uno al lado del otro._

* * *

_Oh, esto es cómodo.  
Sí, esto es DEFINITIVAMENTE CÓMODO.  
Tan cálido y suave.._

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

_¡¿Qué demonios?!_

Kagome sacó la mano de su edredón y de un manazo calló al dichoso despertador, que dio el último "ring" de su corta existencia. Volvió a meter la mano debajo de las sábanas y se envolvió como un capullo humano.

Realmente se sentía relajada ahí dentro, como si no hubiera dormido en su cama en décadas, no la reconocía. Cosa rara porque era la única que había tenido desde que tenía 3 años y apenas tenía 15 años y un par de meses. Ni siquiera había cambiado de colchón, ese tipo de colchones ya no se fabricaban, era una suerte que su madre lo hubiera obtenido. Como dice el abuelo, "antes todo era mejor".

Trato de cerrar sus ojos y relajarse. No fue difícil, realmente se sentía muy cansada. Ya casi lo lograba, estaba en ese dulce momento en que estamos a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo y perdemos la conciencia de lo que no rodea; cuando escuchó un fuerte grito que se filtró por su puerta.

— ¡Kagome Higurashi!

¡Dios!  
La voz de su madre el 99 % del tiempo era dulce y calmada, pero realmente cuando gritaba, GRITABA.

O tal vez era el hecho de estar tan cómoda, y de ser interrumpida de esa manera.  
A estas alturas, todo lo escuchaba se sentiría como un grito feroz.

— ¡Hija, llegarás tarde! —volvió a gritar su madre desde el piso inferior de su casa.

_¿Llegar tarde?  
¿A dónde?  
¿Qué día es hoy?  
¡El colegio!_

Ubicó rápidamente el despertador. Yacía en el piso al otro lado de la habitación, roto. Abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio y enfocó la vista en su reloj pulsera. En 20 minutos debía estar en clase. Buena suerte.

_¡No puede ser posible, no puede ser posible!  
¡¿Por qué yo?!_

Con esa agilidad que todas hemos desarrollado—cuando vamos tarde—se puso en modo "_Shiva-Rudra",_ logró asearse y vestirse en exactamente 7 minutos. Bajó con una agilidad propia de un ninja, levantando "polvo" y destrucción a su paso.

— Buenos días mamá, te ves muy bien hoy, adiós mamá— articuló casi sin abrir la boca y sin siquiera mirar a su madre. Quien la vio desde la cocina.

— ¡Hija, espera! Tu... almuerzo. — suspiró, no era la primera vez que su hija salía con el apuro y estaba segura que no iba a ser la última.

Y ahora, ¿cómo se lo hacía llegar?

_Con Kagome…_

_Sí llego, sí llego, ¡sí llego!_

Hojeó su reloj, tenía 4 minutos para llegar. Ya había recorrido el 89.9 % del camino.  
2 calles, solo eso faltaba. Debía apurarse.

Logró girar a la izquierda.  
Logró ver el auto a dos metros de ella.  
Logró escuchar el claxon del auto.  
Pero, no se movió.

— ¡Kagome! —escuchó fuerte y claro, mientras dos manos la jalaron y la depositaron hacia el otro lado de la calle. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Se encontraba bien?  
¿Por qué demonios no se había movido?  
Simplemente se había quedado ahí parada. Cuando escuchó su nombre se sintió rara, extrañamente familiar, como si escuchara a diario su nombre a gritos, con cierta desesperación impregnada. Un _déjà__ vecu_. Pero era diferente, la voz la sentía diferente. Diferente, y aun así sabía que antes había escuchado esa voz.

— ¡Hey, despierta!— unos dedos tronaron muy cerca de sus ojos. Enfocó su vista a la persona que tenía adelante.

— Oshiro… — Logró pronunciar.

Estaba ahí, frente a ella.  
¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?  
Más de un año y medio año, casi dos años.

— Corrección: Takeshi, ¿o ya te olvidaste de mi? — le dio un pequeño toque en la frente.

Seguía en shock. Cómo es que él estaba ahí.

— ¿Cómo es que estás tú aquí? — logró pronunciar, reconectando la cabeza con su boca. No pudo evitar que sonara algo demandante y sorprendida.

— ¿Aquí?, siempre he estado aquí. En otro salón pero no en otro mundo, monse. A ti no te veía desde hace más de un año, ya no nos hablamos mucho…

Kagome se sintió incómoda, el aire se hizo incómodo.  
Momento incómodo.  
No recordaba que fuera así de mm... _incómodo_.

— ¡El colegio! — exclamó, dándose cuenta que tenían la hora ajustada. — ¡Corre! — agarrándolo de la manga lo jaló hacia el colegio.

Lograron cruzar las puertas del colegio justo en el momento en que el timbre sonaba, todo un milagro. Kagome apoyó una mano en su rodilla mientras que se cogía las costillas con la otra. Trató de normalizar su respiración, hacía un calor infernal y estaba empapada de sudor. Subió el brazo limpiándose la frente con su manga despacio. Se sentía sofocada y el calor no ayudaba precisamente.

— ¡Lo logramos! Uff, por muy po.. — miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que no había nadie.

_Las viejas costumbres nunca se pierden._

Se encogió de hombros y subió a su aula.  
Durante toda la mañana pidió disculpas repetidas veces, no se podía concentrar. Algo le rondaba por la cabeza. No podía enfocarse, y lo último que necesitaba ahora, eran clases de matemática. No, gracias. Soltó un suspiro de frustración.

Sonó el timbre del receso, colocó sus dos brazos en la carpeta y metió su cabeza en el hueco de estos, cerró los ojos.

_Vacío._

— ¿No saldrás, Kagome? —preguntó Ayumi curiosa. Kagome solo movió su cabeza en señal de negación. — ¿cómo en los viejos tiempos, eh?

Kagome levantó la cabeza sorprendida por el comentario.

— Hoy me encontré con _él_— oh, gran error. Sus amigas volvieron sobre sus pasos y voltearon en forma sincronizada.

— ¿Pasó algo, por eso has estado rara toda la mañana? — fue Yuka la que habló esta vez.

— No, no pasó nada. No es por lo que creen, se los aseguro— respondió tranquilamente, mirándolas de frente para que vieran que decía la verdad—. Es otra cosa, es un sentimiento diferente.

_Tristeza._

Sus tres amigas la miraron por un momento, la notaron cansada.  
Finalmente, consideraron dejarla sola, necesitaba un momento.  
¿Qué le pasaría?

Del resto de la tarde, no retuvo nada.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba regresando a su casa. Sus piernas se movían de forma automática, al parecer ellas recordaban el camino a casa.

— ¡Me estás mintiendo! — escuchó una voz femenina, se escuchaba rota.

— ¡Que no! Créeme, por favor.. —le respondió una voz masculina de forma más suave.

— ¡Eso es mentira! Déjame aquí, vete.

— Escucha bien, ¡no me iré!

Y la abrazó...

Se quedó estática viendo la escena.  
Sintió que algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

_Inuyasha...  
Yo, te extraño._

Kagome despertó cuando aún era de noche, elevó la vista y pudo ver que la luna seguía ahí, vigilándolos. Aunque ya pronto amanecería.  
El aire volvió a sus pulmones y trato de respirar profundamente pero sintió presión en su pecho.

— ¿Qué es lo que soñaste? Pareces desorientada.

_Kikyo..._

Le frunció el ceño, ¿qué hacía ahí?

— Seguía a Naraku. — dijo con simpleza. Kagome carraspeó, se sentía incómoda—por así decirlo—con una serpiente cazaalmas atándola al tronco del árbol. Le lanzó una mirada que le transmitía su _incomodidad_—Oh, claro.

Kagome volteo hacia Inuyasha, se veía tan tranquilo…

— ¿Cómo es que no…

— No nos puede escuchar— dijo restándole importancia al asunto

_Típico._

— Es hora de irme — dijo, mientras se internaba en el bosque.

— ¡Espera, Kikyo! ¿No necesitas hablar con Inuyasha? — ella volteo, y la miró fijamente evaluándola con la mirada, luego soltó un leve suspiro y volvió a voltearse.

— No tengo nada que decirle. — le dijo aun de espaldas, mientras se adentraba en el bosque junto a sus serpientes cazaalmas que poco a poco fueron perdiendo su luz, desapareciendo finalmente en la profundidad del bosque.

Kagome se volvió a recostar sobre el tronco del árbol, pensando en lo terca que podría ser Kikyo. ¿Por qué no admitía que quería hablar con él? Admitía que ella era terca en ocasiones, pero Kikyo la superaba y por mucho.

_Me pregunto si soy así de terca por ser su rencarnación._

Se rio un poco por ese pensamiento, luego sacudió su cabeza alejándolo.

_No, yo soy Kagome y ella es Kikyo._

Volteó y fijó la vista en Inuyasha, la mitad de su cara estaba alumbrada por la luna. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, soltando pequeños suspiros de vez en cuando. Ella sin darse cuenta había alzado una mano, mano que ahora se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro. Frenó en seco, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía. La iba a retirar, de verdad que lo iba hacer. Antes de que una mano veloz rodeara su muñeca, cogiéndola no con rudeza, pero si con firmeza. Volteó a ver al hanyou que tenía una sonrisa de lado, pero aun no abría los ojos. Fanfarrón.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? — le pregunto con voz lenta y suave, con una leve pisca de arrogancia.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo?  
¡Buena pregunta!_

Enrojeció.

— Nada. — _*ESO-ES-MENTIRA*_

_¡Pulsera traicionera!  
¡No estaba haciendo nada!  
A punto de, es diferente.  
Eso debería contar como una media verdad.  
La vida es injusta._

— ¡Demonios! — Susurró, a lo que él sonrió ampliamente— ¿Desde hace cuánto estás despierto? — preguntó Kagome con una ceja alzada. La sonrisa de él desapareció.

— Recién me levanto. _*ESO-ES MENTIRA*_

Kagome se tensó, ¿había escuchado a Kikyo?  
Lo miró fijamente a la espera de que dijera algo.

— Tuve un sueño extraño, soñé con Kikyo.

Kagome hizo una mueca. ¿Y se lo decía así? ¿De verdad tenía que escucharlo?  
Al parecer sí, porque prosiguió.

— Fueron pequeños fragmentos del pasado. Pasado— repitió la palabra—, luego desperté, te sentí tan cerca. Sentí que me mirabas — volvió el sonrojo— tu mano, y luego que la apartabas.

Inuyasha soltó la muñeca de Kagome, no se había dado cuenta que la seguía sosteniendo. Él también se sonrojó.

— Yo también tuve un sueño extraño. — Nunca había mencionado su pequeña historia antes de que su vida diera ese giro radical. Ahora podría hacerlo.

Tomó aire.

— ¡KOUGAAAAAAAAAAA!, ¡KOUGAAAAAAAAAAAA! — se empezaron a escuchar dos voces a lo lejos.

Así que por fin llegaban.  
Guinta y Hakaku.

* * *

Salut mes filles !  
Acuchíllenme si quieren, me lo merezco :c  
Lo lamento TANTO *se arrodilla, suplica perdón*  
Estoy estudiando de 8-1 y de 3-7.  
Soy media kamikaze.  
Okno, son vacaciones pero estoy en la academia.  
Y no es que me encante-adore estudiar, es que me estoy preparando para entrar a la universidad.  
Pero me hice un tiempo y ¡aquí estoy!  
Trate de esforzarme en darles un buen capítulo, no sé si me salió :c  
Ahora, tal ves se preguntarán quién rayos es este "Takeshi Oshiro", bueno tiene que ver con la pequeña historia de Kagome.  
Lastimosamente Kagome no hablará de eso en este fic, porque este es el último o penúltimo capítulo (aún no lo sé).  
PERO *redoble de tambores*, ¿recuerdan el one-shot que prometí y no llegué a cumplir (jeje)?  
Bueeeeeeno, la pequeña-historia-de-Kagome tendrá su propio fic y será más o menos largo. (No se llamará así, tendrá mejor título xd)  
¡ESTÁS FORMALMENTE INVITADO/A !  
Tal vez así me perdonen *vuelve a tirarse al piso*.  
No les adelantaré mucho, aunque ya he dejado ciertas pistas, ustedes son inteligentes lo podrán captar ;)  
Fecha para la publicación: No me aventuraré a dar una fecha, pero es muy posible que sea a más tardar la próxima semana asdfgh  
¡A TI QUE ESTÁS LEYENDO MUCHAS GRACIAS!  
No importa si recién lo estás empezando a leer, dime si te gustó, si lo odiaste o si te debo por el oftalmólogo.  
Amaría saber tu opinión, ustedes saben que acepto de todo.  
(Tomatazos, críticas destructivas, etcetc)  
Amo sus reviews, me alegran el día c:  
Atte. Ro :)


End file.
